


What was it like?

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aaron/ Daryl, M/M, Short, daaron, gay kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: So end of season 5 sees Aaron and Daryl trapped.This is what really happened and the fallout after
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl dropped the binoculars to his chest not even noticing the this of them hitting his breastbone. For fuck sake, the place was swarming. Sure, it was doable, but he'd been hoping for a nice easy run that day. Find Glen, get out and get him back to Maggie. Aaron was nice enough but he wasn't the most agile or equipt for this kind of thing.

Aaron swallowed hard. He was already beginning to shudder and it wasn't from the chilly breeze that whipped around them.

"We checked the forests, we checked the roads. We can't find him." Aaron said, almost surprising himself with how calm he sounded. "Sometimes they slip away, it happens. But, you don't come across something like this everyday."

Aaron nodded his head toward the tricks parked up in the loading bays behind the fence he leant one handed against. He wasn't even sure if Daryl was listening. It never seemed like he was, yet the guy always seems to be one step ahead of the game.

Daryl stepped back from the fence, bristling a little at what Aaron had said. Sure, Glen was part of the community, but he wasn't one of their lot. They liked him and wanted him around but they weren't about to go wasting too much time or too many resources ensuring his safe return. Not like Rick would. It could be the end of the world and the cop would still risk his life for his friends. Shit, it fucking was the end of the world.

"If we do this now, it means we're givin' up," Daryl said, more to himself than Aaron.

"Home is 50 miles back, it's time to go," Aaron sighed, flicking a glance to the other man. "You saw it last night, there's bad people out here."

"That's why we ought to keep looking for the good ones," he reasoned, not taking his eyes from the groaning ramblers that stumbled about in front of them, not paying them any heed.

Aaron nodded. Daryl was right.

"We need more people, and we'll find them, but when we do, we'll beed to feed them."

Daryl shrugged off his back pack and knocked his dagger against the rickity old metal fence.

"Alrigh'"

As much as he wanted to stand there and continue arguing, even he had lost faith 20 miles back that they would come across Glen, especially alive. He was smart and fast and good in a fight but on your own in the woods was practically a death warrant.

Immediately, the walkers ears pricked up and the nearest ambled toward the two men who stood poised with their daggers in hand. As soon as they were bear enough, each one for it in the scull with one practiced move and a squelch of brains.

Once all in sight were nothing more than a pile of rotten flesh on the floor, Aaron skipped past Daryl and yanked open the gate. The two men walked in and across the vast yard. Making it to the dock safely, they hopped up on the loading bay. The place was silent except the rattling of old tin cans.

"Whoa," came a voice from behind Daryl.

He turned to see Aaron on his knees, his face lit up as he dipped his hands to the bottom of the trailer and yanked the licence plate off.

"I've never seen one of these," he admitted, a slight flush coming over his cheeks.

Daryl scoffed and turned on his heel.

"Listen, I don't like giving up either. But the guy is in a red poncho, we can see him from a mile away. And we got alot of miles here."

Holding the plate up, he twisted it in his hands and admired the numbers before he stood back up.

"There's no sign of him, but if we come away with a trailer full of cans, I'd say that was a good trip."

Daryl nodded and walked back toward Aaron, satisfied there wasn't a rogue walker hiding around the corner.

"Here you go," he said, bending over and grabbing the handle of the trailer. Aaron looked around, still holding his plate in his hand.

The second Daryl let go of the lever, the shutter rolled up and a wire pinged across the yard, pulling open all of the trailer doors. Daryl and Aaron both hopped backward. Suddenly, the air was filled with with groans of the dead as they came piling out of the back of the trucks. Daryl ran, his heart in his mouth. Suddenly the peaceful yard was overun but he could hear that Aaron was close behind him.

The two men took down as many as they could but it was impossible. The beasts were ravenous.

"Over here!" Aaron yelled to Daryl.

They slipped under one of the trucks, but it was no use the dead followwd them. Snapping their crumbling jaws and clawing with gnarled hands. Daryl grabbed a rusty old chain, obviously discarded after a deliver and wrapped a length of it tightly around his knuckles.

"C'mon!"

Clambering to his feet, he whipped the chain around, taking the head of 3 rotters off in one fell swoop. Aaron scrambled with one that had him by the backpack. Letting it go, Daryl brained the walker and they both sped out of there, macheteing any that got too close.

"This way!"

Daryl fought his way through the dead to a station wagon parked up in the yard. Yanking open the doors he claimed in, knife still in hand, closely followed by Aaron. Aaron tried to slam the door shut but he couldn't. Looking down, he saw half the scull of a walker pinned between the door and the frame. He swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat, pulling at the door until it eventually clunked shut.

His heart was in his throat but he looked around. The windows were still intact and despite the hundred of walking dead surrounding them, they didn't seem to be doing much to get in.

"The glass should hold," he said, more to reassure himself than Daryl.

He allowed his eyes to fall on the other man. His legs were hitched up in front of him and his eyes darted around like a pinball in a machine.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded, his voice barely more than a croak.

"We need to make it so they can't see us, there must be something in here we can use to block the view."

The two men both started looking around the car for something, anything they could use. Aaron slid his hand down the side of his seat and pulled out a crumpled piece of note paper. Unscrunching it, he smoothed it out.

"Don't stay," had been hastily scrawled across it.

Aaron's eyes went wide before risking a look at Daryl, his hand was still poised in killing position with his dagger but his chest heaved and tears welled in the corner of his eyes. He gasped for breath as his head whipped back and forth, the light dimming as more rotters flung themselves at the car.

Aaron's heart gave a painful hot in his chest. He screwed the paper back up and dropped it to his feet. He wanted to say something, he was good at talking but suddenly, all the words dried up on his tongue. The car was beginning to rock with the pressure of the mounting bodies. Tears pricked his own eyes. This was it. There was no way out now. They were fucked and they both knew it.

Daryl looked at Aaron and opens his mouth to speak but suddenly, two strong hands were either side of his cheeks and he was being pulled forward. Aaron's lips smashed against his own and his tongue slipped into his mouth, working over his own. Daryl froze, his eyes wide as tears fell freely from them, mingling with Aaron's. Just as suddenly as it had started, Aaron pulled away, gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl heard Eric's voice before he heard the angry bang on the door. He slid to the edge of the couch and watched as Rick darted, wide eyed, from the kitchen and pulled open the front door.   
Pulling it open, he was pushed to the side by the slight man as he barged into the living room. Eric was followed by an exasperated Aaron.

"Where is he? Where's Daryl?" Eric demanded. 

Not moving from his seat, Daryl looked up at Eric. He shook and his face was a deep shade of pink. 

"Hey man, what's all this about?" Rick asked in a smooth tone. 

Michonne was loitering at the bottom of the the stairs, arm round Carl who looked as though he had just seen a car crash. 

Eric huffed and folded his arms across his narrow chest. His glare never left Daryl who was painfully aware of the red blush creeping up his neck and over his stubbly cheeks. He looked at Aaron who could do nothing but shrug apologetically. 

"We'll, do you want to tell them or shall I?" Eric sneered.

Daryl sighed and scrubbed his large rough hand over his face. He was so fucking tired and he didn't even know where to begin. The scene had played over and over in his head since he got back. He didn't even really know how it happened, but it had. 

"Tell us what, Daryl?" Rick's gaze was soft as he stepped toward the biker, looping his thumbs into his belt. 

It was Aaron's turn to step forward. He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, only to be shrugged off with vehemence.

"Please don't do this Er-" 

"Don't do what? Tell everyone how Daryl kissed you on teh run yesterday?" Eric spat, spittle flying from his lips as he flung his arms in the air. 

Daryl dropped his head and he wanted to explain but he didn't trust his own voice. He wasn't embarrassed. After all, Aaron was as nice a guy as anyone, even though guys weren't his thing. But he did feel bad about betraying Eric's trust. He heard Michonne encouraging Carl up the stairs, claiming she could hear Judith crying. Daryl knew she was lying, but he appreciated it. 

Daryl knew Rick's eyes were boring into the side of his scull but he couldn't bring himself to look up. 

"Right, I think that's enough Eric," Rick said, holding his hands up. 

He walked toward the angry man but stopped as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the door. Aaron stared after Eric, shivering and pale. He looked from Rick to Daryl and back again. 

"Go after him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Rick advised.

Aaron nodded and walked toward the door. He stepped out and placed his hand on the handle. 

"I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I just felt so guilty, I had to tell him," Aaron admitted before pulling the door shut and walking back down the path into the darkness. 

Daryl shuddered and dropped his head into his hands. He heard Rick's boots echo across the wooden floors back into the kitchen but soon the sound returned and the sofa cushion next to him dipped. Something cold pressed against the skin of his forearm. 

He looked up to see Rick handing him a bottle of beer. Daryl half.smiled and accepted the bottle and took a sip. It had been so long since he'd had alcohol, the cold bubbles felt foreign on his tongue but the familiar taste calmed his nerves just a little. 

"So, you and Aaron, eh?" Rick asked, his tone light. 

Daryl huffed and shook his head.

"It ain't like that." 

Rick waited for further explanation but after several minutes and swigs of beer it was clear it wasn't coming.

"So,what was it like then?" 

Daryl stopped and thought for a second. 

"Stubbly," he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I have a habit of doing this but sometimes I have better ideas than the writers of these shows


End file.
